He should have been nicer to Baltar
by vansen58
Summary: Lee was fine with seeing the ghost of Kara when everyone else was seeing it. Now, it was different thing. Warning: NC17. Lee/Kara


Warning 1: This is NC17, NOT for minors or for people who don't like this sort of stories. You've been warned.

Warning 2: This is also my first attempt of writing porn. so I'm trying to get used to it. Bear with me.

Also, story takes place after Daybreak.

XXXX

* * *

"I thought you said your journey here was over".

He felt her smile against his neck. "Oh, it is. This is just for... my own entertainment".

Oh. Okay.

Lee was naked. He could feel the grass against his butt, he had no idea where his clothes went. She was kissing her way down his chest and he had to force his eyes to move up to the sky above.

He was fine with seeing ghosts when everyone else was seeing too. He had come to terms with the idea that Kara really did die when her viper exploded and that he had seen (held, kissed, loved) a ghost for months, because everyone was seeing that very same ghost.

Seeing (feeling) the ghost of Kara when no one else was… a very different thing. How could he know that it really was Kara? How could he know he wasn't just simply going insane? How could he know she wasn't just in his head?

"I should have been nicer to Baltar".

She stopped and turned an amused questioning look towards him. "I beg your pardon?"

"This is what was going on with him all this time, isn't it? All this time we thought he was crazy and this was going on with him. He had an imaginary blond doing this to him…"

She went back to his body. "Different blond…"

Yeah, yeah, he knew that.

She reached lower.

"Not imaginary..."

Oh. Gods.

He closed his eyes.

He remembered one time, he went to Baltar's lab and caught the doctor alone, his pants gone, moaning and breathing heavily. Lee had left and dismissed the event as one more of Baltar's creepy perverted moments of complete and utter insanity.

And now, years and light-years later, here Lee was, alone with his pants gone doing his best not to moan. He should have been nicer to Baltar.

Kara was going down on him now, giving the best head he had ever received, even from the real live version of her. Still doing his best not to moan. If someone (who? The camp was so many miles away…) happened to see him now he could always say he was merely sleeping (naked, erect) on the grass. That was much better than… than... that was much better.

"Oh, Kara… oh…"

She stopped.

"No… don't…"

"Oh, no, no, no", she laughed that infectious obnoxious laugh of hers. "I have eternal stamina. You don't. Don't want to spend you before I have my fun".

His turn to laugh.

"Oh, that's precious. That's really precious, Kara. You want fun? Ghosts feel stuff now?"

She moved her body up and planted a (too) chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm not a ghost. I'm an angel, remember?". That smile. Gods. "I feel…" She held him on her hand. "…stuff. Don't you?"

Oh, he felt stuff. He felt her skin, soft against hard muscles. He felt her breath, hot. He felt her smell, just like Kara's smell, viper fuel dominating every other scent. He felt the soft skin of her breasts. He felt her positioning him at her entrance and opening herself against him.

He thought angels should be nicer.

She got him inside her somehow and started moving. He refused to do so. Held himself there, trying to break away from the illusion (enjoying the feeling of her sliding against him). He felt 'stuff' alright. He felt her muscles tight against him.

She bit his ear lobe.

"Move, flyboy".

And he did, because he was nothing if not a good and obedient soldier. He moved and moved and felt her and heard her moan. And, oh gods, if this is what going insane feels like, then maybe it's really okay.

It had been a long time for him and he was worried he wouldn't last long. If he wasn't so concentrated the thought would make him chuckle. He had to please his ghost (no, his angel) of Kara.

He snaked his hand between them and found the spot just above where they were joined. Kara always enjoyed that, maybe the ghost/angel would too.

Her breath hitched. "You remember…" she whispered and went over the edge.

For a moment she was Kara, no ghost, no angel. It was enough to send him over too.

She cradled his head against her breasts. He closed his eyes. She kissed the top of his head.

"See? Angels are nice".

He should have been nicer to Baltar.


End file.
